Psych Diety
"I'm a time traveler, a psychic, and quite a handsome genius. Needless to say, I'm better than you." Psych Diety is a founding member of the party in "A Heart of Sorrowful Power". As the main magic user and cocky intellectual of the group, he plays an important role in unfolding everyone's destiny for the better. History Psych Diety comes from 100 years in the future, warped through time to present day to stop a future catastrophe. Born from a family of underground magicians known as 'The Diety Clan', he was taught a vast pool of knowledge regarding magic, and psychokinetic abilities. Eventually becoming well known throughout the land as a philanthropist along side his partner in crime Lavender Ke Ahi. After seemingly losing her during a unwinding series of events, he ended up traveling back a century to change history when the world was seemingly coming to an end. Whilst weakened after time traveling due to unknown circumstances, he met up with a group of adventurers after falling on top of a certain Dragonborn from the time portal. Set with a personal mission he has yet to inform the group about, he works with them to stop the Dark Lord Rob Boss, and save the world from future disaster. A Heart of Sorrowful Power Meeting the Party Psych made his first impression on the new world he traveled to by falling 30 feet off the ground from a time portal, landing on a sleeping dragonborn. Weakened from the events that transpired his time traveling, he was nearly defenseless against the now awake and furious Blarg. Fortunately for Psych, a bystander passing through and an archer thieving the area happened to help him sort the whole thing out. After a series of back and forth explanations, he soon realized these three would be crucial in stopping the catastrophe that plagues the future. As a result, he joined his way into the party, unconcerned of any paradoxes that may come of his antics for now. Harkenwold and Confusion During his first few days in the past, Psych was awfully quiet. He was known to only speak up during battle and very rarely interacted with anyone outside of the party unless it was required of him. This may have been caused by many factors, like a feeling of loss for his home and all he's ever known. He expressed frustration in the first few battles in Harkenwold, knowing his power is nowhere near as high as it formerly was. A large amount of distrust came when Zander first picked up Zipper in a cave. Psych hating most animals naturally opposed carrying a dirty rat with them, and after being attacked by Zipper, he took his anger out on Zander, creating a seemingly pointless conflict to the delight of Rob Boss. During the battle with the Dream Beholder, Psych was noticeably more emotional than usual. The Hold, the Thief, and the Ferret. After a while, Psych showed more of his cocky attitude and egotistical behavior in and out of battle. Daring his enemies to hit him and making puns whenever he had the chance were habits he picked up on. Accompanying the rest of the party in the battle for Tor's Hold, he took more of a liking to the newcomer Enel, and found himself joining her in provoking a goblin furry named Fefe into attempting to make his move on Blarg. Of course,the Dragonborn tried to slay the furry, yet Psych intervened, claiming Fefe could still prove to hold some value. This outlook changed slightly when Psych realized what Fefe was doing when they left him alone for a few minutes. Psych also managed to disprove one of the guards fake Spanish accent, and won a cheap knife in a CS:GO box thanks to Zander's skill. Awakening in Fallcrest After taking part in an attempted infiltration on Raven's Roost, followed by an escape of the said Raven's Roost the next morning, Psych started becoming envious of the kinds of power the magic users in this new land had. Traveling to Fallcrest, he picked up some new knowledge and supplies in order to see if he can regain his former power. Remaining relatively idle during most of the time spent there, he tagged along with the party to obtain the Sword of Leavisus, despite hardly paying attention to why they were doing so. Lianmar's Offer Entering the Sword Barrow with little fear, Psych continued his habits of overconfidence and selfishness, including making a break for the door when a bomb was about to explode. However, once he got to the final room, he was shocked when Lianmar the Linch teleported behind him and sensed his otherwordly presence. When Lianmar mentioned someone he loved, Psych immediately took his offer seriously, vowing to get the tasks he required done in order for his help. The party has still yet to interrogate Psych on his past, or their future. War and Aftermath With a battle against Dragonslayers, Pirates, and the New Nerathian Empire all in one day, Psych was heated,especially knowing that his quest was making some progress. For whatever reason, he saved a young lad from the third battle of Fallcrest, and offered to help clean up the mess the afterparty had made. Psych also purchased a book and robotic brain from a strange fellow, and was overall looking forward to what came next. However, it seemed he was withholding information from the party. Focused Forward After meeting a new Warlord named Doran and almost accidentally killing him, the party moved from place to place without much passion or purpose. Psych was primarily focused on getting what Lianmar requested. Acquiring a dangerous artifact way too recklessly, and getting a targeted traitor of Lianmar by pretending to be a member of the empire and calling the other party members his servants, he managed to do pretty well during this time. Blurred Hours The following days after fulfilling the need of the Lich were confusing to say the least. From Psych forcing himself into silence during a meeting with Zipper's family, to a facade as a ghost buster to rob pirates, and accidentally shooting a guard of Fallcrest with a crossbow in an idiotic series of events. Psych was growing impatient with the party, and was questioning if the group would be more hindrance than help for saving the future Desperate Confrontation When the time came to ascend to the top of Thunderspire and confront Krand head on, Psych was hoping this would be the breakthrough he's been waiting for. However, things were not entirely going his way, with his attempt to confront Krand alone being an astounding failure. Nearing the summit, Psych stole Question Mark's kill, resulting in him having to sacrifice one of his horns to not face any further consequences, much to his dismay. When finally confronting Krand, he was surely disgusted by his grotesque transformations, yet was more concerned about how he would not be able to learn anything new from him. After all was said and done, Psych was clearly getting fed up from his lack of progress, and ended up passing out in a drinking contest with Enel shortly after. Personality Psych is calm and collected outside of battle, usually putting himself above others and always attempting to show off to his allies by doing things they can not. Whilst this makes him more unlikable to the group, he has kept distant about revealing his motives and history to the rest of the group, only letting some information of the future slip out. He appears to view the people of this era as inferior to him by default simply from being from an earlier time, though he has shown respect for certain individuals. When encountered by an enemy, he becomes more hot headed and cocky, daring enemies to hit him and spouting puns and one liners (To an extent) in order to lower enemy morale and overall confuse them. Psych has a love for knowledge, and wishes to obtain answers to many of the mystery this world has. Relationships Blarg Deaff Psych and Blarg, while certainly able to see the value of each other to the party and respect one another to an extent, still usually tend to be at odds with one another. This stems from Blarg seeing Psych as a pampered weakling and Psych believing Blarg to be a simpleminded brute. They've gotten into disputes at points, even once getting into an all out duel with one another, which was determined to be a draw. They still both seem to share a similar outlook on a number of things such as how much value life really has, and still tend to compliment one another while in battle. Aisu Kurimu As the two most intelligent members of the party, Psych and Aisu tend to be the problem solvers in the party, opposing the problem starters or bystanders that make up the rest of the group. However, the two tend to have drastically different approaches to solving issues, which can sometimes end up with the two getting heated at one another. Yet whenever the two do agree on a plan, they've shown to give their best effort to make it go smoothly and help one another when possible, though the results of how often this goes their way is mixed. Zander Taxe Apart from Psych getting annoyed with Zander trying to adopt Zipper in a cave which eventually lead to a scuffle, the two of them have generally tried to not get in each other's way. This shows when Zander was fine with letting Psych enter the rat kingdom, and Psych not attempting anything that would impact Zander's meeting with the ruler. The two have generally worked well in combat together, with them both being the only long range fighters in the group. However, neither of them have really shown interest in talking to one another, and it seems like their relationship is more of a temporary partnership rather than an actual friendship. Enel Enlee Despite Psych not caring much for many of the more nonsensical characters he's met, he seems to be at the very least amused by Enel. While suspicious of Enel's past at first, he's seemed to let that pass and decided to not distrust her completely. The two have generally been fine with working together, such as when they were investigating a mysterious giant compass in the woods. For whatever reason, Psych seems the least weary of Enel out of everyone in the party, despite her mischievous and occasionally cruel nature. Whether this says something about his thoughts on Enel, or his thoughts on the rest of the party, is a complete unknown. Doran Millicent When the two first met, Psych accidentally crushed Doran with his psionic grasp and almost killed him. The two have pretty much hated each other since, with Doran joining the league of villains only furthering this hostility. Psych's main form of attack is with his Orb of Mental Domination. With it he can fire bolts of energy, create arcanic storms around him, and construct a telekinetic hand to grab and toss around foes like rag dolls. However, Psych's powers tend to focus on mental manipulation, allowing him to blind, stun, and coerce foes into attacking allies by invading their minds and messing with their heads. While he does have prowess in arcanic and psychokinetic arts, his connection to time itself is very unclear. Considering that his attachment to the timeline is flimsy at best, it's possible this could develop into a much more devastating trait of his. Trivia Psych's favorite restaurant during his time in the future was "Jim's Hot & Sexy Pizza", with his favorite drink being Chuggola Cola. It saddens him that these two things no longer exist for him. Psych's middle names include "Spiderman", "Ghost-Buster Magee", and "Nightcrawler". It's debatable whether these are official documented names of his, or just simply nicknames Out of all animals, Psych has a deep hatred for squirrels in particular, and has shown a violent attitude towards any he has encountered. Contrasting this however, he has shown to be able to get along with fire ants, though the one example he has shown toward liking them was short lived, as numerous fire ants he befriended were eaten by wolves. He claims at some point in his life, he was in a boy band known as "Reluctantly Crying". Nobody believes him. Psych's mental invasions tend to end with him witnessing thoughts he would've preferred to have not seen, at one point even getting sick after witnessing some particularly grotesque fantasies. Category:Party Member Category:Good Alignment